


Woman in the shower

by bubblegum_bitch



Category: RoboCop - Fandom, RoboCop 2
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Robot Sex, cyborg, metal, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegum_bitch/pseuds/bubblegum_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Inspired by a deleted scene from Robocop 2)  She's noticed that Robocop has been watching her in the showers, what happens when she presses on the issue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman in the shower

**Author's Note:**

> Robocop doesn't belong to me, it's property of MGM/Orion. Don't sue
> 
> This fic contains a bit of cyborg/robot/human sex. Between Robocop and a female officer. Inspired by a deleted scene in Robocop 2 where Robo watches a woman showering for a moment.

It happened again. He was there. I never make eye contact and this time was no different. The first time I did notice him he was already walking away. But there he was again now, staring at me. I could see him out of the corner of my eye, besides the wet strands of hair that covered my face as I leaned over a bit. This was the third time this week, and after a minute I could hear the heavy footsteps as our residential cyborg officer left the shower area. Taking a breath of relief , I didn't know how to feel about Murphy and what he was doing. I washed off the last remaining soap from my arms and turned off the shower, stepping back into the locker room grabbing a towel. 

I didn't know what to think, I heard stories about how Murph sometimes wigged out, he'd have bad dreams while powering down in that recharge station he sits in all the time when he's not on duty. He usually acts normal with Officer Lewis but other times he seems to be in his own little world. I don't know what to make of it, I suppose he gets his moods but I couldn't help but be curious. Did he miss his wife? Was it a certain lost desire of being with his lost love? Was it something else? Perhaps....perhaps he just missed women. I can't imagine what losing your ability to do well..everything does to a guy. Did he miss women? A touch? A kiss? Her body pressed against his in a warm embrace? Sex? What does one do to cope with losing something like sex we take for granted. 

I sighed lifting my arms and reaching back to secure the hooks to my bra. I must admit I always deep down a certain crush on him. By the time I got to metro south he was already the famous Robocop, I've seen pictures of him human, handsome, sexy even. I blushed thinking about it but I don't think he lost his sex appeal really all that much. He still had those sexy lips which is all I could really see of him. Sometimes I've seen him with his helmet off , his eyes are still the same beautiful blue color he had, though probably enhanced now somehow technologically. Speaking of which, I also had to admit, I did like his cyborg body. That smooth sculpted metal of a perfect male body, a Adonis practically. I have taken time to look him over, I admit it's sleek and sexy, shame I knew there was nothing underneath that bulky black crotch plate. Although it would be nice to at least touch once, maybe even taste or feel... 

Oh god what was I thinking? Looking down I see my panties have developed a wet spot, I reached down and slowly stroked my fingers over my now sensitive pussy lips covered still by the thin layer of panties. Maybe...maybe I should try something. The next time he'd stop to stare at me in the shower naked..I'll give him something really good to watch. And maybe even MORE.

 

\----

This was it. And there he was, I made sure the shower wasn't on high so I could hear the heavy footsteps of the cyborg. The sexy cyborg..oh god I was far too ridiculous. It was a odd hour that almost the entire station would be empty, at least around this area. Maybe it was a all too perfect plan. Bringing the lather to my breasts I slowly stroked my fingers open over my sensitive skin, turning to make sure he could see. Usually he'd only stay and watch a minute or two, most recently he'd stay a whole 3 minutes. I'd tease him first but I'd have to be quick. He wasn't moving so I assume I may have gotten his attention. Moving my hands lower it wasn't too subtle how I went about going to my pussy, running my fingers deep I rubbed and toyed with the sensitive folds until I let out a natural moan. Now maybe he'd stay a bit longer. I couldn't wait anymore though. I opened my eyes and looked directly at him, brushing aside the wet hair from my face I slowly stepped towards him, my body nude and wet, freshly cleaned. He stood still, the tall bluish tinted metal with the black torso and crotch, he didn't have any sort of expression on, almost as if he was in a trance.

What was he thinking right now? his wife? Someone else? Lewis? Did he even see me? I didn't know what I was doing by any logic but I was going where my lust and curiosity took me. I wanted him, I wanted him to want me the same way he's been looking at me. Reaching out I took a hold of the metal black hand, pulling on it a bit he didn't resist and complied by stepping forward to me, I'd lead him back to where the shower floor. He was quite tall, but not enough for me to reach up and loop my arms around his metal neck, my wrists barely circling over the broad titanium shoulders. I pressed my smaller softer wet flesh against the smooth cold metal form. His head tilted down as he looked at me, that much I could tell even though I couldn't see behind the dark visor. His lips gave that of a dazed or entranced expression, his lips parted as he looked directly at me. I leaned up , not speaking a word I pressed my lips to his. A little shocked at first they were cold, no matter, I'd warm them up. Tilting my head I deepened the kiss. He gave no resistance nor did he pull away, letting me do whatever I wanted right now. Closing my eyes I continued the passionate embrace, before finally feeling a response, his lips began to react against mine, I breathed into his mouth and closed my lips over his, loud smacks of our kiss echoed. I ended the kiss by pulling on his bottom lip slowly. 

Staring back at the visor I could see a little of my reflection, did he enjoy it? I'm not sure but he did respond within the kiss. Going with what I had next, I took advantage of being so close to the future of law enforcement himself and leaned in kissing along the top of the broad metal chest. I ran my hands, thin feminine fingers along the sculpted designed metal, my fingernails raked slowly over the vent of some sort over one side of his chest. Leaning down I went with my feelings, bringing my tongue out I ran it up the middle of his metal chest. I wasn't sure at all if he felt anything but peeking up I did notice him looking down at me, maybe in some way I was satisfying him. The metal tasted a little of what I expected but doing it for him was more than enough to get me to enjoy the taste. Continuing down I let my tongue run down the metal abdomen, over the softer sleeker black metal torso, slowly positioning myself on my knees, I let my palms rest on the side of his hips as I leaned in to press kisses onto the large black crotch between his legs. I knew there was nothing here but looking up at him as I ran my tongue over the curved metal, I was hoping maybe it'd run some good memories through his head. Tracing over every seam of metal on the bulky crotch I stood up once more, leaning up to embrace him with a firmer kiss. 

He breathed against my mouth this time as the kiss broke by him. I could feel him looking at me behind his visor, his neck made sounds of servos as he looked down over my body. I knew what he wanted, I took a hold of his hand again, bringing it to me I pressed the metal thick digits against my sensitive womanhood. "Please..." I breathed looking up at him. He seemed nervous but after a moment slowly began to shift the metal digits around, curious to touch the folds I shivered at the touch of the metal fingers. I could feel more exploring, he curled the digits to cup the bare mound. Gripping onto his arms I gasped. I looked at him now, my gaze lust filled. "Alex...put them inside..." He understood all too well and with my words I felt two thick metal fingers press inside of me. Gasping and gripping my breasts I couldn't help but cry out in ecstasy as I rode them, raising and lowering my hips against the robo fingers it wouldn't be long now before. "OH GOD MURPHY..." I gripped his shoulders again as I smashed my breasts into his large metal chest, holding on for dear life as my orgasm took over. Pulling out his fingers I brought his wrist up and lustfully took the thick black metal digits into my mouth, suckling hungrily on my own wet juices that coated the metal. 

We shared one last kiss before he stepped back out of my reach.

"I must go...somewhere there is a crime happening.."

Shivering in the shower room I smiled, giving into every lust filled fantasy every girl on the force must've had at one time for the cyborg.


End file.
